Lemina's Luck Is Out
by Karbini27
Summary: Uh-oh, Ramus won the bet...and Lemina's teaming up with Borgan!? Sorry, no humor intended!


What You (the reader) Should Know Before Beginning This Fic: This Fic takes place 3 years after the events of Lunar 2 Eternal Blue (and yes, it helps to have actually played the game in the first place). The main focus is a bet between Lemina and Remus. Lemina bet that she would restore the Magic Guild before Remus made his first million silver. If Lemina won, Remus would hand over his store and silver to her, but if Remus won, Lemina would become his wife. Holy crud, for this Fic, Remus won and all hell breaks loose.  
  
Chapter One: One Million Silver  
  
"Nine-hundred-ninty-nine-thousand-nine-hunderd-ninty-eight, nine-hundred- ninety-nine thousand-nine-hundred-ninety-nine." Remus frowned at the count of his silver; one more was all he needed to make Lemina his wife. He sat with his thumb resting on the bridge of his glasses, "Hmm.A-ha!" Careful not to knock over the carefully stacked coins, he trotted into the backroom and came back a few moments later clutching a single silver in his hand. "ONE MILLION SILVER!"  
  
~  
  
"ONE MILLION SILVER, WHAT!??" Lemina had a death grip on the letter Remus had sent her and she looked ready to breathe fire. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD BEAT ME!!"  
  
Miria and Borgan had overheard Lemina's shouts of anger and approached with only mild interest, this wasn't too unusual for her. Lemina turned in a rush, intending to rush out of the old Guild mansion, when she saw her mother and Borgan she stopped in mid pace. She glared at Borgan, as if sizing him up for the coming outburst, once finished; she flung herself at Miria crying hysterically. Borgan rolled his eyes lazily at the ritual being played out once again; it was common knowledge that he thought Lemina to have been a very spoiled child. He left the room, not wanting to hear what was coming.  
  
"What is it, Lemina dear?" Miria questioned, stroking her daughter's hair.  
  
"Mother.it's Remus, w-we made a bet.years ago, a-and now, he won.so I."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to be-become his.w-wife." The shock in Miria was apparent, but it wasn't of the marriage promise, but at her daughter's own foolishness in making herself the payoff.  
  
"M-Mother.wh-what do I.do?" Miria tried her best to wear a smile, but found it hard to do.  
  
"Lemina, you know I love you, and.you won't like hearing this. You made a bet and lost. Uphold the honor of your ancestors and hold true to your word." This only caused a further bought from Lemina. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up a little."  
  
Borgan watched as Miria led her daughter out of the small, private library. The letter Lemina had been reading lay discarded on the floor. As he lifted it off of the ground, he could see that it was very hastily written, this boy Remus was obviously excited about his luck. Borgan read the letter with mild satisfaction; the blonde nitwit would finally be out of his way.  
  
My Dearest Lemina,  
  
I cannot wait to see you at the next full moon during our wedding, yes, I've made my millionth silver, and last I heard, you have not restored the Magic Guild. With love as eternal as the Blue Star's shine,  
  
Remus  
  
'So the blonde nitwit isn't as selfish as she seems,' Borgan thought. Lemina had offered herself in attempts to prove that she could restore the Magic Guild of Vane. Borgan had to admire this, he himself having a high respect for the ancient society of magicians. He had, after all, founded Neo-Vane, which, to the best of his knowledge, was still levitating around the Zaback Mines.  
  
'No,' he thought, 'Someone with values as high as mine cannot be lost to a commoner with absolutely no magical aptitude.' He folded the letter into a pocket and headed to the basement to contemplate 'I don't like you but in this case, I'll make an exception, my dear.'  
  
A/N: And so ends chapter one! This is turning into something most of us have never seen before! Borgan ready to team up with Lemina (!)? And the ever-present question: why did Lemina make a bet with such high stakes in the first place? Find out in later chapters! Please note: I haven't actually played L2 in months, so if events and/or characters are off a little, I'm sorry! 


End file.
